


Tenacious Graves

by tremolux



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: Summer swallowed them whole.





	Tenacious Graves

That harrowing summer, Spencer watched her love die so many times, in so many ways, that it only seemed natural when Ali's bedroom window went permanently dark.  
_  
"I think I heard her scream," she said_ \-- fomenting the puzzle that would consume her.

Truth cuts like a razor, but Spencer always lies under the stars with Alison, and kisses the scars nobody's seen.  
_  
"You made me," Alison says, impossibly coy._

It never ends.

Some nights, Ali returns from the woods unscathed. Back to the barn, like nothing ever happened. 

On others, she reaches out from the grave, and pulls Spencer in.


End file.
